


Anxiety

by Pandora (CitlaliMonster)



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Collectors, F/F, Nightmare, post-ME3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 19:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6342124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitlaliMonster/pseuds/Pandora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bit of a vent that takes a look at Pandora's nightmares at their worst point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anxiety

She let her eyes close, the exhaustion weighing on her as if the entire galaxy was sitting on her shoulders. Take a deep breath. The metal of her workbench was cold against her cheek when she finally let her head rest against it, her held breath fogging up the reflective surface as she released it. How many days had it been? She typically lost count after five, her trash bin overflowing with cans of whatever caffeinated beverage she could get her hands on. Work was more important; that’s what she told everyone - that and she wasn’t tired. Lies, of course, but who was going to argue with her when she was sitting on the couch beside Omega herself? No one that wanted to continue living, that was for certain.

These thoughts began to slow as she fell into her slumber. Her mind’s eye faded to a different scene, a different time. A warm breeze from the south, the smell of burning oil on the wind. A human colony, set up as was very typical of new settlements. She was working on the comm system, it was failing. Why couldn’t they get a signal?

Her eyes flicked up, the shadow of a large object blocking out the sun. The girl didn’t need to see it to know what it was, she had seen it every night since the attack. She felt her heart rate elevate, and the moment she saw the giant cloud of the swarm’s shadow she bolted. Running, screaming. Tears welling in her eyes. Diving for cover, she reached for the pistol strapped to her thigh and shot into the swarm to no avail. The bugs were everywhere. Colonists were bitten, their bodies paralyzed by the insects, fear on their featureless faces. Her eyes roved around for something - anything - a way to change the way this dream was going to end. A sting on her neck, and her body stopped responding to her, pistol dropping to the ground.

She was able to see the creatures coming for her. Dark bugs, one of them glowing and wreathed in flame. Ascended. He looked to her, voice haunting. “ _I know you feel this. This hurts you._ ” echoed in her head. She wanted to scream, but she couldn't. A pod was lowered over her body, pulling her inside with a squelch as it closed. The sound nauseated her, but she still couldn't move.

Feeling began to return to her and her vision faded, only to return a moment later. The yellow tinged view from the pod more horrifying than it had ever been. The normally featureless faces were taking shape. Shepard. Adrasteia. Kali. Thane. Liara. Mordin. Her eyes drifted over the pods she could see, knowing more of them were down the line, but the one in front of her made her entire chest seize up. No.

_Aria._

The asari's eyes opened slowly, and she met hers. Panic rose in her face, she slammed her fist against the pod’s window. The human tried to escape, clawed at the window until her fingers bled, slammed her fists against it until her knuckles were broken. She couldn't save her, she couldn't do anything. Blood was smeared across her viewing area, but she saw the Ascended approach her pod, staring into it.

“ _You will watch this, you will know pain._ ” the voice growled in her head. She screamed, shoving her weight against the front of the pod. It was what the Ascended wanted, as the front of the pod opened and she tumbled to the ground. Two other bugs hauled her to her feet, holding her in front of the pod containing the asari. She struggled against their hold, but only caused them to grip her tighter. Finally looking up, she met Aria's eyes again. Fear. Anger. The process began, and more tears stained the human's cheek when she realized she couldn't do anything, not even from here. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

“Pandora.” the voice was soft, Aria's voice, “Pandora!” more urgent. The pod completed its cycle, her lover liquefied before her eyes. She screamed, struggling against their hold.

“PANDORA!”

The human's eyes flew open, and in one quick motion she grabbed for her pistol and swung to aim it before looking. Her cheeks were wet, her heart was pounding, her core wouldn't stop shaking. Gasping for a breath before she sobbed out another bout of tears, she finally saw who stood beside her in the workshop despite her blurry vision.

Dropping the pistol, Pandora pulled her knees against her chest and buried her face in them. It was just another nightmare, but her mind was still on high alert. She let out a shaky breath. A warm hand gently touched her back, and she knew by the pressure alone it belonged to Aria. The engineer raised her head, make-up streaking down her face.

“You should have told me you were tired. You know this happens every time, and you refuse to let me do anything.” the asari scolded, crouching down beside her, “Tell me.”

The human shook her head, sliding her pistol back into her thigh holster. There was no point, nothing that could be done. Aria pulled her hand away, but Pandora reached up to catch it before she went far. The two exchanged wordlessly for a moment before the asari scooped up her small bondmate in a bridal carry. Anyone in the way cleared a path to where they were headed, and once the door was shut behind them Pandora managed to find her voice again.

“They're getting worse.” she said softly, feeling herself land in bed. The asari laid out beside her, tugging a blanket up and over them both. Words were not required for this. Gazing down over Pandora's face, her fingers trailed down the human's cheek, and she was rewarded with a slight lift in expression. She leaned down to kiss her gently.

“Show me.” she whispered against the engineer's lips, both of their eyes opening to Aria blackening, and their minds opening to each other.


End file.
